Faded November Dreams
by Rage-and-Chaos
Summary: Rinoa's just a little girl, and she falls in love for the first time! But, her love must go away to learn to be a Seed. He reveals to her a lot of heart breaking secrets. Will Rinoa lose her first love?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or any of its characters.

Okay story 2. I decided to do something different and do Rinoa as a child. So here it is hope you like it! Enjoy, read, and review!

**Chapter One: Her First Love**

Rinoa stepped outside her home in Dollet and sighed. The night was cool, and a nice breeze lifted through the air. She sighed, bored.

Being 14 was hard. No one trusted her enough to let her go anywhere by herself. She always had to have her father near her, or one of his friends. It bugged her. She hated being treated like a doll that could break. On top of that, she didn't like her father.

She waited impatiently to go to the store. Her fathers friend was suppose to take her. She loved shopping for Angelo, her dog. She brought him everywhere with her.

I man with a well- featured face approached, smiling at the young girl. He worked with her father, she had seem him before. With him was a boy, around 18. He was tall, his hair well managed, and he seemed really sweet and happy.

"Hello Rinoa. Me and your father have some business together. Do you mind if my son Chance takes you and Angelo to the store today?"

She pondered this thought. He was close to her age, so she could probably get away with more. She put on one of her "I'm so innocent faces" and replied, "Of course sir, whatever is easier for you."

The man smiled and rubbed Rinoas head, something she hated. It made her feel young. He then turned to his son. "Here, take some Gil and get yourself something if you want. Thank you for the help Chance. And remember take good care of Rinoa.

Chance nodded and turned to Rinoa as the man walked away. He then turned to her, bent down to where they were eye level, and smiled at her. "Hi sweetie, I am Chance as you have already heard. Sorry I have to take you around but I promise it will be fun."

Rinoa blushed, looking at the ground. He was sweet. Most of her fathers friends were jerks, and treated her as if she were nothing because of her age. But him, he paid attention to her. He was different.

He stood up, stretching his arms out. "Where would you like to go hun?"

"To the pet store!" She said happily. She motioned Angelo over, who gave a happy bark, and ran to Rinoa.

"The pet store it is," Chance said kindly.

After that, he was the one that always took her shopping. He came by just to see her, and they spent a lot of time together. Once, she even was allowed to leave Dollet for the first time with him. She had a blast.

They became close, so close he was the only one she'd open up to, or even talk to. She followed him around, doing whatever she could to make him happy. She had her first major crush.

Her father thought it was cute. He rubbed her head and told her she would become a boy if she kept being around one like that. He picked on her a lot, and laughed when it made her sad. Rinoa started to avoid Chance after that.

But even when they were apart, Rinoa could not stop thinking about the man. She would stare at the gifts he had given her, and think about the things they talked about. She missed him so much, but she could not take her fathers crude words. They cut into her.

She had to try and forget him.

He came by one day, asking to see her. She tried to get her father to send him away, but he replied, "Now don't do that to your boyfriend, it isn't nice."

She turned red. He wasn't her boyfriend! She was forced to see him.

They went for a walk around the city, and he held her hand. She felt happy, but always checked to see if her father or one of his friends were around, knowing they would make fun of her more. She loved the way his soft, smooth hands felt in hers. "This is it," she thought. "This is my first love."

And that's when he asked her to be his girlfriend. She was so why about the answer, she almost cried. She turned deep red, looking as though she were badly sunburned. But finally, she managed to say yes.

And under the moon lit sky, a shooting star passed over the city. He held her tight to him, and kissed her soft lips.

Cute eh? Kinda mushy. Yeah I dunno how well this turned out but there it is. More to come in chapter two, not sure how long its going to be. Please review!

The naughty little kitty….Lyn


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own any part of Final Fantasy 8 or any of its characters or ideas.

Okay…. So far so Good I hope…. Kind of lost for ideas but we will see how it works. So without further delay, here's chapter two.

Chapter 2: His Words 

Her first boyfriend. Rinoa sighed deeply, throwing herself on the bed next to the sleeping puppy. This is what it was like.

She loved spending time with him. She loved talking to him. He was different from other guys, more gentle.

She would do anything for him, no matter what. She spent every waking moment with him. She was never at home, and her father and her grew more distant, all the while, she grew more attached to Chance.

Chance came by to see her, like always, but this time he seemed different. He didn't have the gleam of joy in his eye like usual, or the goofy grin. He looked like something she had never seen him as before…He looked sad.

She looked into his eyes, searching for an answer. "We need to talk" was the first thing he said.

He led her to their usual spot by the fountain, leaving Angelo at home. He refused to look at her. She knew something was wrong, but had no idea what was about to happen.

"I am becoming a Seed," He said, still not looking at her. "I am going away to do some training, but will come visit as soon as I can."

Her jaw dropped, unable to make words come out. Seeds went on dangerous missions and lived in Gardens. She would hardly see him.

"I'll write," he said, hoping to make her feel better, only to be unsuccessful. She still didn't speak, or look at him.

"Let me go with you," she said, so softly he barely heard her. "I don't care about the risks, I just want to be with you. I will do whatever it takes." She began to cry.

"You can't come, Rinoa. You cant…."

Telling Rinoa she couldn't come was like telling a hungry bear it couldn't eat. She refused to take no for an answer. She begged and begged, but it became clear she wouldn't get her way. And he left, that November night, leaving her broken.

Letters came everyday, along with presents. She hung his letters on the wall and displayed his gifts for everyone to see. He even sent Angelo gifts. Angelo seemed to miss him too.

He told her of his training, his room he stayed in, his instructors, the headmaster, the Garden itself. She seemed really interested in it. He described everything, leaving no details, and his letters tended to be 4 pages long front and back.

But one day his letters just stopped coming. Rinoa, at first, figured there was a big battle somewhere, and they were hiding so letters would give away their location. But as time went on and the letters still didn't come, Rinoa became worried.

"I am sure he's just lazy. All men are. Look at me? I hate doing my chores…. Rinoa seriously, I'm sure he is fine," Biggs said, patting her on the back.

"No! Something is wrong, he used to write everyday! I have to see if he's okay…" Rinoa argued, her stubborn side showing.

Desperate for help, she went to her father. He simply laughed at her. "Children and their puppy love. It is obvious he has a new girlfriend somewhere else, that's the way these childhood crushes work…"

Rinoa was furious! Surely her father was wrong. He just loved making her sad, that's all. She decided to write to him about the matter.

As she wrote the letter, she began to cry, smudging the ink on the paper as she wrote. She put in her feelings for him, her worry, and her hatred towards what her father said. But the more she thought about it, the more it seemed that maybe her father was right.

A letter came a week later. No gifts, no cute red hearts on the envelope, just a plain letter. She was afraid to open it, knowing it was either good news or bad news, and if it was bad news she was better off not knowing. Still, she was curious.

She opened the letter, her hands shaking as she unfolded the white paper from inside. On the paper she noticed his writing, slanted and neat, the way she remembered it.

She closed her eyes, remembering their times together. The shopping, walking Angelo, seeing parades together, and even her first trip she had ever been on with him by her side the whole time.

All her love was about to be either destroyed, or get stronger.

And she began to read the letter…

"_Dear Rinoa,_

_Writing now has been difficult. My training has increased, and I just got my first ever GF. I really like him we have been battling together. I hope you are doing okay, I know how your father treats you. Chin up, darling. It will all be okay in the end. _

_As for your fathers guess, he is correct. I am sorry sweetheart, but I have found this wonderful girl here, and I love her very much. I am sorry to tell you this way; I have been putting it off. There is someone out there for you; just look for him and you will find him._

_Best Wishes"_

Rinoa read it several times, hoping that she had read it wrong somewhere. She cried hard, letting the paper wrinkle in her hands. She tore it to pieces quickly, and went to retrieve a bag from her closet.

She was going to go find him.

-------

There it is, chapter two. Sad huh? So what's going to happen when she finds him? Total chaos? Is there really a girl, or was he lying to get rid of Rinoa? Did he really write that letter? Guess we will see.

Lyn


End file.
